1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of a product in the form of conductive floor tiles or covering which makes it possible to completely cover a floor with conductive material capable of dissipating static generation and accumulation on the product and a method of installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem has existed in the prior art which is the accumulation of static charges which can be generated on a surface and, more particularly, with reference to a floor of a technical area. Static charges accumulated on a surface or otherwise can have a deleterious effect on sensitive electronic components and can even destroy them. It is desirable to have available a floor material or floor covering from which a static charge can be drained off and yet which has the necessary characteristics to withstand all the service and impacts that a floor may be subject to.
Particularly, there has been a need for a type of installation wherein a floor can be completely covered with material or covering or tiling in such a way that a static charge can be readily dissipated or drained off. Thus, there is a need for a material or product capable of easy installation and which is effective for its purpose and which is economical to fabricate and to install.
It has been known in the prior art to provide a form of plastic tile or covering which is impregnated with carbon fiber, the fiber being impregnated into the material which is originally in liquid form. The disadvantage of this type of product is that it is difficult, if not impossible, to keep the fiber material uniformly distributed in the liquid vinyl plastic with the result that areas of the finished product may have different degrees of time rate of electrical dissipation. This product requires an electrically conductive adhesive for attaching the tiles to the floor, and copper strips must be laid on the floor in addition to the adhesive. There has been a need for a product having the characteristics as described in the foregoing, as well as having the capability or a characteristic that the rate of decay of static charge is adequate and sufficiently uniform.
The herein invention as described in detail hereinafter provides for a product and a method of installation of the product which meets all of the characteristics needed, as set forth in the foregoing.